Dio Brando/Warusaki3's first version
With the majority of his gameplay having been borrowed from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, along with a few minor alterations, DIO comes complete with his Stand power and near-faithful accuracy to the source game, in order to make sure he stands out among all other M.U.G.E.N characters everywhere in ZA WARUDO!!! ) |Image = File:WarusakiDio1-port.png |Creator = Warusaki3 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay DIO is a five-button character, utilizing for his attacks; is used for DIO's stand mechanic, allowing him to activate or deactivate his stand, The World; is used as a dodge button, however, DIO will not be able to perform a dodge if his stand is active, and will instead perform an attack. Much like in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, DIO possesses a stand mechanic where his moveset changes considerably depending on whether or not his stand, The World, is active. DIO's ability to activate The World is dictated by the Stand Gauge; taking damage while The World is active will deplete this gauge, and once at 0 will disable DIO's usage of The World for a limited time until it is able to recharge to full. DIO can also manually deactivate The World by pressing again, which will cause DIO's Stand Gauge to replenish at a faster rate without having The World disabled. DIO is not without his fair share of flaws; for one, he is unable to chain any of his Normal attacks unless his Stand is active, so putting DIO into Stand Break status will remove an important aspect of his offense. DIO does not have any custom A.I. and will instead use the engine's default; resulting in him randomly summoning The World on and off while sporadically moving and attacking, often dropping combos in the process. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Stand inactive: Stand active: | | |Stand inactive| |Stand active, no extension| |Stand active, with extension}} | |Stand inactive| |Stand active, no extension| |Stand active, with extension}} | |Stand inactive| |Stand active, no extension| |Stand active, with extension}} }} | Stand Active: Press for follow-up hit Followup: | |Sorry Nothing|Stand inactive|Sorry Nothing|Stand active, no followup|Sorry Nothing|Stand active, with followup}} |Sorry Nothing|Stand inactive|Sorry Nothing|Stand active, no followup|Sorry Nothing|Stand active, with followup}} |Useless!|Stand inactive|Useless!|Stand active, no followup|USELESS!!!|Stand active, with followup}} }} | Only usable if Stand is active Teleports behind opponent| |UUUUUUUUUUUU}} |RRRRRRRRRRRRR}} |YYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!}} }} | Only usable if Stand is inactive|You thought this was just another Special attack...}} | Only usable if Stand is inactive| }} 'Hypers' | Only usable in Normal mode Cannot be used during Tokiyo Tomare! Uses 1000 Power}} | Cannot be used outside of Tokiyo Tomare! in Normal mode Uses 1000 Power}} | Only usable in EX mode Cannot be used if Stand is active Uses 1000 Power}} | [ ] to delay attack Only usable if Stand is inactive Uses 1000 Power}} |Stand active: Stand inactive: Uses 1000 Power}} | Only usable in EX mode Uses 1000 Power}} 'Others' |Only usable if Stand is inactive Teleports based on button press}} | Stops time All attacks gain Requires 3000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Jotaro vs Dio Mugen Kenshiro vs. DIO M.U.G.E.N - DIO VS GokuZ2 Edits Trivia *DIO contains coding for several unused attacks, such as Road Roller!, which cannot be accessed by normal means. However, the exact same coding for these attacks would later be used in Warusaki3's second version of Dio. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Stand Users Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Warusaki3 Category:Characters made in 2006 }}